


Watching You

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora watches as Riku practices his swordplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Watching You  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: Hard R  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Sora and Riku are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: Man wanting to be on Man action
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

Sora barely opened his eyes to find Riku climbing out the window. Sora's mind raced. Why was Riku leaving by the window when the door was just as close? Silently Sora sat up, then padded to the window. He saw Riku duck around a corner. Without thought, Sora climbed out the window to follow.

Sora followed Riku down to the beach, the full moon illuminating everything in its silvery light. *Where is he going?* Sora thought, ducking behind a crate when Riku suddenly spun around.

Riku stopped when he reached a secluded beach. Sora found himself hiding behind a crate, watching Riku's graceful movements. The silver-haired boy rummaged through some bushes off to the side, returning to the water's edge with an immaculately shiny silver sword.

Sora almost gasped. Where had Riku gotten that? He watched, wide-eyed, as Riku breathed deeply, then adopted a fighting stance.

Riku stepped through motions, parrying, thrusting, slashing. He jumped to his side, attacking his imaginary foe with a quick punch, followed by an even quicker thrust with the sword. A kick to his left. A punch to his right. A spinning slash, followed by a thrust.

Sora was entranced. He couldn't take his eyes off Riku. The boy was beautiful, even practicing this dance. Sora didn't realize what he was doing until he found himself gently fondling the erection that had grown in his nightpants.

Riku and Sora danced, one a dance of death, the other a dance of passion. Sora's eyes riveted to the way Riku's muscles slid over each other. His hand moved faster over his arousal, almost in time to Riku's sword thrusts.

Sora's eyes closed in pleasure. In his mind's eye, he still saw Riku moving, only this was Riku moving over *him.* The boy held back a groan, his other hand moving into his pants to gently squeeze his testicles.

A splash brought Sora back from the brink of his impending orgasm. Sora's eyes flashed open to see Riku surface from the ocean, shaking water and hair from his eyes.

Sora did groan this time, watching the water roll off Riku's body, returning to the ocean he so beautifully graced. Sora licked his lips, his hand again moving over his erection. He reached for his release, never taking his eyes off the god that was Riku.

Riku stretched, moaning in pleasure as his muscles relaxed.

Sora came, biting his lip to keep from screaming the name of the boy he desired. His hand slowed, and he contemplated joining Riku in the surf. His decision was made for him when Riku stepped out of the sea, shook some water out of his hair, and placed his sword back in the bushes.

Sora stared at Riku made his way back to the house before realizing that he needed to make it back before Riku did. With a jump, Sora raced through a shortcut back to the house, climbing in the window moments before Riku turned the corner below him. He lay back down, feigning sleep, hoping to dream of his silver-haired god.


End file.
